1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to stringed musical instruments, and pertains more particularly, to a light-weight stringed instrument such as a light weight solid body guitar that has a means for displaying graphics, markings and the like on an outer surface thereof. Moreover, the present invention relates to the construction and associated method of fabrication of a light-weight stringed musical instrument containing this display means. Furthermore, the present invention is directed to improved transducer systems for stringed musical instruments.
2. Background Discussion
Acoustic stringed instruments such as traditional hollow-bodied acoustic guitars are made almost entirely of wood and high-quality instruments of this type require painstaking craftmanship for their construction. Often, detailed graphics or other visual images on the outer surface of the guitar (e.g. fret board, soundboard) include multicolored woods or pearl inlays in various designs. Fabrication techniques have tended to be complex and time consuming and, in some instances; the costs have been prohibitive. Guitars of this type have tended to be complex, cumbersome, difficult to fabricate and relatively costly.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a light-weight, stringed musical instrument that has an improved means for displaying visual images.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of fabrication of stringed musical instruments that have improved means for displaying visual images. This method of manufacture is also adapted to, in particular, provide for the construction of a light-weight instrument.